Julian Bernardino's TUGS Parody Casts
Here are some of Julian Bernardino's TUGS parody casts. Cast Ten Cents Tugboat *Ten Cents as Mickey Mouse *Top Hat as Donald Duck *Sunshine as Goofy *Lillie Lightship as Minnie Mouse *Sally Seaplane as Daisy Duck *Theodore Tugboat as Pluto *Hank the Tugboat as Huey *George the Tugboat as Dewey *Foduck the Tugboat as Louie *Pearl as Clarabelle *Big Mac as Scrooge McDuck *Warrior as Ludwig Von Drake *Frank as Chip *Eddie as Dale *Zorran as Pete *Benny the Cab as Casey Junior Ten Cents the Tugboat and Friends * Ten Cents as Thomas * Sunshine as Percy * Big Mac as Gordon * Top Hat as James * Warrior as Henry * Hercules as Edward * OJ as Toby * Grampus as Duck * Zorran as Devious Diesel * Zip and Zug as Bill and Ben * Zebedee and Zak as Arry and Bert * Lillie Lightship as Emily * Sally Seaplane as Molly * Pearl as Mavis * Sea Rouge as Oliver * Sea Rouge's Uncle as Oliver (Pack) * Fire Tug as BoCo * Izzy Gomez as Hector * Bluenose as Spencer * Nantucket as George * Johnny Cuba as Diesel 10 * Frank and Eddie as Donald and Douglas * Princess Alice as Lady * Burke and Blair as Splatter and Dodge * Billy Shoepeck as Billy * Little Ditcher as Kevin * Scuttlebutt Pete as Harvey Ten Cents Tugboat * Ten Cents as Theodore * Sunshine as Hank * Big Mac as George * Top Hat as Foduck * Lillie Lightship as Emily * Captain Star as The Dispatcher * Grampus as Northumberland Submirine * Sally Seaplane as Pugwash * Lord Stinker as Guysborough * Warrior as Digby * Hercules as Truro * Zorran as Oliver * Little Ditcher as Shelburne * Big Mickey as Owen * Izzy Gomez as Canso Colossus * Mighty Moe as Clayton * Billy Shoepack as Bedford * Johnny Cuba as Cabot * OJ as Baddeck * Boomer as Nautilus * Sea Rogue as Fundy Ten Cents the Hedgehog Tugboat * Ten Cents as Sonic * Sunshine as Tails * OJ as Uncle Chuck * Top Hat as Antoine * Warrior as Rotor * Big Mac as Knuckles * Hercules as Shadow * Zorran as Dr. Robotnik (AOSTH)/Dr. Eggman * Zip as Scratch * Zug as Grounder * Zebedee as Coconuts * Zak as Snively * Bluenose as Metal Sonic * Johnny Cuba as Dr Robotnik (SatAM/SU) * Burke as Sleet * Blair as Dingo Little Toot * Little Toot as Dumbo * Ten Cents as Timothy Q. Mouse * Bluenose as The Ringmaster * LIllie Lightship as Mrs Jumbo * Puffa as Casey Junior * Constance as Elephant Matirich * Queen Stephanie as Elephant Catty * Emily the Tugboat as Elephant Giddy * Sigird as Elephant Prissy * Zorran as Smitty * Pearl, Pentra, Molly the Tugboat, Lillie Lighthouse, Carla, Pearl, Pugwash, Dorothy, Isabel, and Rebecca as The Other Female Elephants * and more Lillie Lightship and The Seven Tugboats * Lillie Lightship as Snow White * Ten Cents as Prince Charming * The Duchess as The Evil Queen * Bluenose as The Huntsman * Jack as The Magic Mirror * Warrior as Doc * Big Mac as Grumpy * Top Hat as Happy * OJ as Sleepy * Scuttlebutt Pete as Bashful * Hercules as Sneezy * Sunshine as Dopey * Kraka Toa as The Wicked Witch * The Pirates as The Vultures The 1st Tugboat and The 4th Tugboat * Little Toot as Young Tod * Sunshine as Young Copper * Captain Zero as Amos Slade * Zebedee as Chief * Ten Cents as Adult Tod * Big Mac as Adult Copper * Lillie Lightship as Vixey * Sally Seaplane as Big Mama * Top Hat as Dinky * Boomer as Boomer * Puffa as Squeaks * Bluenose as Grumpy Badger * OJ as Porcupine * Pearl as Widow Tweed * Johnny Cuba as The Bear * The Goods Engine as The Train Big Mac and Ten Cents * Big Mac as Tom * Ten Cents as Jerry * Sunshine as Nibbles * Warrior as Butch * Top Hat as Meathead * Hercules as Spike * Puffa as Tyke * OJ as Topsy The Amazing World Of Ten Cents * Ten Cents as Gumball Watterson * Sunshine as Darwin Watterson * Pearl as Anais Watterson * Emily (from TTTE) as Nicole Watterson * Thomas (from TTTE) as Richard Watterson * Boomer as Rocky * Sea Rouge's Uncle as Larry * Sea Rouge as William * Lillie Lightship as Penny Fitzgerald * Billy Shoepack as Tobias * Big Mac as Principal Brown * Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Miss Simian * Top Hat as Mr. Robinson * OJ as Mr. Small * Hercules as Tina * Zorran as Sal Left Thumb * Izzy Gomez as Hector * Sally Seaplane as Molly Ten Cents Hood * Ten Cents as Robin Hood * Big Toot as Little John * Hercules as Alan a Dale * Lillie Lightship as Maid Mariam * Johnny Cuba as Prince John * Nantucket as Sir Hiss * Zorran as The Sheriff Of Nottingham * Grandpa Lou as Friar Tuck * Sally Seaplane as Mrs Rabbit * and more Sunshine * Sunshine as Pinocchio * Ten Cents as Jiminy Cricket * Hercules as Geppetto * Ferry Boat as Figaro * Sigrid as Cleo * Lillie Lightship as The Blue Fairy * Frank as Honest John * Eddie as Gideon * Nantucket as Stromboli * Captain Zero as The Wicked Coachman * Zak, Zebedee, Zug, Zip, Jasper, Horace, Banzai, Ed, and Mr. Scroop as The Coachman's Minions * Zorran as Lampwick * Johnny Cuba as Monstro the Whale Ten Cents * Ten Cents as Balto * Lillie Lightship as Jenna * Theodore as Boris * Johnny Cuba as The Bear Ten Cents Bandicoot * Ten Cents as Crash Bandicoot * Rebacca as Tawna Bandicoot * Top Hat as Aku Aku * Big Mac as Papu Papu * Billy Shoepeck as Ripper Roo * Nantucket as Koala Kong * Cabot as Pinstripe Potoroo * Evil Theodore as Doctor Nitrus Brio * Zorran as Doctor Neo Cortex * Lillie Lightship as Coco Bandicoot *Zip and Zug as Komodo Moe and Komodo Joe *Warrior as Tiny Tiger *Izzy Gomez as Doctor N.Gin *Sunshine as Polar *Little Toot as Pura *OJ as Dingodile *Cabot as Doctor Nefarious Tropy *Hank (from TT) as Nitrous Oxide *Pingu as Penta *Pearl as Megumi *Sally Seaplane as Isabella *Emily the Tugboat as Ami *Molly the Tugboat as Liz *Johnny Cuba as Uka Uka *Oliver the Vast as Rilla Roo *George (from TT) as Bearminator *Hercules as Crunch Bandicoot *Zak as Rok-Ko *Zebedee as Wa-Wa *Burke as Py-Ro *Blair as Lo-Lo *and more Ten Cents * Ten Cents as Croc * Mario (from Mario) as King Rufus * The Gumball Extras as The Gobbos * Principal Brown as Swap Meet Pete * Richard as Croc's Father * Nicole as Croc's Mother * Darwin as Croc's Adorable Little Brother * Masami as Beany The Bird * Mr. Bang (from Toonerville Trolley) as Professor Gobbo * Godzilla (GMK Version 2001) as Baron Dante * The Virus as The Dantinis * Pink Bear as Pirate Dantinis * Tina as Flibby * Sal Left Thumb as Neptuna * Bowser (from Mario) as Cannon Boat Keith * Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Chumly * Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) as Tooty The Feeble * Jack In The Box (from Fantasia 2000) as Fosley * Chernabog (from Fantasia) as Cactus Jack * Zeus (from Fantasia) as Demon Itsy * Kenneth as The Secret Sentinel * Mrs. Robinson as Soveena * Jano (from Rayman 2) as Flavio * Robot Suitcase (from Tonic Trouble) as The Firepit * Red Death (from HTTYD) as Venus Fly Von-Trappe * Drago's Bewilderbeast (from HTTYD 2) as The Village Masher * Jealousy as Swipe Swiftly * Bluto (from Popeye) as Platform Pete A Big Port Tail * Little Toot as Fievel Mousekewitz * Pearl as Tanya Mousekewitz * Emily the Tugboat as Yasha Mousekewitz * Molly the Yellow Engine as Mama Mousekewitz * Edward the Blue Engine as Papa Mousekewitz * Casey Jones as Henri * Zorran as Warren T. Rat/Cat * Ten Cents as Tony Toponi * Lillie Lightship as Bridget * and more Sunshine *Sunshine as Young Bambi (Both young) *Little Toot as Young Thumper (Both young) *OJ as Young Flower *Emily (from TT) as Young Faline (Both love Sunshine and Young Bambi) *Ten Cents as Adult Bambi *Hercules as Adult Thumper *Grampus as Adult Flower *Lillie Lightship as Adult Faline *Constance (from TT) as Bambi's Mother *Top Hat as The Prince of the Forest *Captain Star as Friend Owl *and more The Adventures of Hercules and Mr. Top Hat Cast in The Wind Of The Willows: * Top Hat as Mr. Toad * Sunshine as Moley * Ten Cents as Ratty * Fire Tug as Angus McBadger * Tina as Cyril Proudbottom * Zorran as Mr. Winkie * and more Cast in The Legend Of Sleepy Hollow: * Hercules as Ichabod Crane * Sally Seaplane as Katrina Van Tassel * and more Big Port Wars * Hercules as Anakin Skywalker * Sally Seaplane as Padme Amidala * Top Hat as Obi Wan Kenobi * Cabot as The Emperor * Johnny Cuba as Darth Vader * Ten Cents as Luke Skywalker Ten Cents the TV Series * Ten Cents as Rayman * Lillie Lightship as Betina * Pearl as Flips * Hercules as Cookie * Theodore as LacMac * Zorran as Admiral Razorbeard * Johnny Cuba as The Great Rigatoni * and more Wreck It Bluenose * Bluenose as Wreck-It Ralph * Ten Cents as Fix-It Felix Jr. * Lillie Lightship as Sergeant Calhoun * Rebecca as Vannelope Von Schweetz * Big Mac as General Hologram * Cabot as Turtle * Zorran as King Candy/Turbo * Burke and Blair as Wynchel and Duncan * Izzy Gomez as Sour Bill * and more Sodor World * Thomas as Gray * James as Zach * Henry as Owen * Emily as Clarie * Gordon as Scott * Mavis as Karen * Lady as Blue * Percy as Charlie * Henry as Dr. Henry Wu * Toby as Lowery * Edward as Barry * Madge as Zara * Toby as Larry * Devious Diesel as Vic Hoskins * Lady as Blue * Molly as Rexy * Diesel 10 as Indominus Rex * Daisy as Mosasaurus The Sword in Big Port * Little Toot as Wart * Ten Cents as Merlin * Sunshine as Archimedes * Big Toot as Sir Ector * Mad Jack (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Sir Kay * Winnie The Pooh (from Winnie The Pooh) as Sir Pellinore * Super Ed as Black Bart Category:Julian Bernardino